


Say Something

by MeMyselfAndMin (MeMyselfAndKai)



Category: bts
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndMin
Summary: Taehyung and Jungkook have been together for about two years.Taehyung has been missing his boyfriend lately, so he invites him out, but alas Jungkook seems busy with work.But what's this? Jungkook needs to talk to him?





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Really short TaeKook fic because I've fallen in love with that pairing.
> 
> I'm thinking about turning this into something big? Yay? Nay? XD
> 
> Sorry for the clickbaity summary
> 
> This is really short because I've never written a BTS fanfic, so I'm still working out on how to write em.

Click!

Taehyung pouted up at his phone, trying his best to look sad.

Typing in 'Kookie-ah' he hit send, impatiently waiting for a response.

"You got a message!" A cutesy voice reverberated from his phone.

Taehyung eagerly opened up his messages, hungrily reading the one Jungkook sent.

It was a picture of a snow covered car with the words 'we need to talk' carved out.

Taehyung blinked at the message, curious.

'What could Jungkook be talking about?' Taehyung wondered as he sent a reply.

'How about Exotic Coffee Shop? Where Baekhyun hyung works.'

'Alright, I'll see you there tomorrow at 2pm.'

Taehyung stared at his phone curiously, wondering what was up with Jungkook.

He shrugged it off, slipping his phone into his back pocket.

'What a waste to come up here,' Taehyung thought, glancing back at the city lights. A place only Jungkook and Taehyung know of. Well, hypothetically speaking, it's just where the two had their first date.

Taehyung's eyes slipped shut, a flashback starting in side his inner eye, relaying their first date.

Jungkook had picked him up in his old red pick up truck and drove him to a hill near the city that overlooked it.

They sat there on the hood of the truck and ate dinner together.

They talked the night away. About anything and everything. About how Jungkook wanted to be a vet. How Taehyung wanted to learn how to play the saxophone. About their life goals. Their dreams. Their past.

Taehyung loved every moment of it.

A sudden voice surprised Taehyung out of his reverie.

"Someone's calling you," his phone squeaked.

Taehyung sighed and pulled his phone out, glancing at the unfamiliar number before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kim Taehyung?"

"Yes, it is.. and who is this?"

"We're from the hospital.. do you know a Jeon Jungkook?"

Taehyung froze, stuttering out a yes as multiple scenarios ran through his mind.

"What room is he?"

"He's currently in the emergency room."

"What happened?" Taehyung was falling and no one was there to catch him.

"A car accident. Drunk driver."

"Oh my god," Taehyung mumbled, numb.

"Which hospital?"

"Asan Medical Center."

"I'll be right there." Taehyung hung up, sliding the phone back into his pocket. The brunet hurried to his car, sliding into the driver's seat.

The drive to the hospital went by in a blur, the brunet didn't really remember getting to the hospital, all that was on his mind was 'Kookie'.

He hurried up to the front desk.

"Jeon Jungkook?" He breathlessly asked, heart hammering in his chest.

"Just got out of the ER... his room's 411."

"Thanks," Taehyung barely got out, reciting the number in his head as he left the front desk, altogether skipping the elevators. He raced up the stairs, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

He assumed Jungkook was on the fourth floor, pausing quickly to catch his breath before hurrying down the hall.

"411, 411..." Taehyung mumbled as he looked at each placard outside the rooms.

He paused outside of 411, about to go in when a doctor came out.

"Kim Taehyung?"

"Yes.." He breathed out.

"Mr. Jeon is out of it... but it should be alright for you to go in."

"Thanks." Taehyung brushed past the doctor, intent on getting to Jungkook.

"Kookie?" Taehyung called, standing next to the other's hospital bed.

His boyfriend didn't stir. The other was deathly pale.

Taehyung's eyes slowly slid down to Jungkook's hand, taking it in his, just wanting to hold onto his loved one.

"Jungkook... kookie-ah.." Taehyung murmured, eyelids slowly closing as a tear escaped his watery eyes.

"Say something. Please.. don't leave me."


End file.
